Progression
by yourmainsqueeze
Summary: The progression of a relationship.
1. Strangers

With the greatest care that can be afforded by one who is bleeding profusely from their side, Suigetsu carves his way through the forestry to the place where he suspects a river awaits.

Not caring at all if it's an acceptable course of action he sheds the stupid cloak. It's restricting, heavy with his blood, and impeding his progress entirely too much. It slips from his frame without a sound and falls to the ground at the base of a large rock, a boulder really.

Leaning heavily against the rough granite for support he stops, finds his breath, and pulls his hand back to examine the wound. Almost immediately he clasps his hand back in place, the amount of blood makes his stomach drop and the sight of the wound makes his heart race. Drawn from his misery by the sound of rushing water, something that is unmistakable to him even in the midnight dark of his surroundings, Suigetsu drags his feet the few more required paces to meet the water's edge. Having reached his goal he allows his legs to give way and lets his body fall into the river.

His first sensation upon waking is that the sun is warm.

He can feel it, gentle and caressing on his face, in the few places that it manages to break through the canopy of trees over head. It's pathetic he concludes with a sigh, laying there body half submerged in water, awaiting death. It's disgusting, the thought of him meeting his end here, alone.

The image of his brother's face flashes before him, followed by those of team taka and for a moment all Suigetsu can feel is regret. The moment passes though, is pushed far away, and Suigetsu begins to like the idea of dying alone and at peace, or so he tells himself. Just as this conclusion occurs he notices a spike of chakra in the distance.

Brows furrowing he curses his luck. The tiny cloud of chakra is quite obviously that of a shinobi and if the nin stays their course they will pass directly over top of him.

He could try to hide, but as he is so near death he really fails to see the point. Deciding to meet his fate admirably, he remains completely unflinching when the chakra signature drops from the trees in a flurry of pink and red to land right beside him.

0.0

Sakura carefully scans the body before her, feeding her mind the information it needs to assess the situation. A quick glance tells her that he is dying. His skin his pale and translucent, breathing erratic, and most notably he is covered in what appears to be his own blood.

Though the wound is severe and seems to be the result of battle Sakura can find nothing to mark him as a shinobi. He isn't carrying any weapons and there is no headband to announce his village affiliation, or any kind of affiliation for that matter.

As a medic, and a generally overly caring person, Sakura cannot allow herself to leave him to die. She approaches him slowly and gently drops to her knees when she reaches his side. In her softest voice she attempts to explain that she is a medic and that she is going to heal him.

The eyes that look up to meet hers are violet, slightly glazed, and wholly beautiful. On the surface they are laughing, but a little deeper and they become foggy and difficult to discern, like trying to see the bottom of a river through the swirl and mist of the water.

Since there is no outward protest in response to her statement, Sakura determines that it is acceptable to begin the healing. As tenderly as possible, she places her hand on his abdomen and summons forth her chakra.

0.0

With weary eyes Suigetsu watches the green glow of her hand as it rests directly atop his injury. He has had medical treatment before under the 'care' of his previous keepers and his memories are far from pleasant.

These internal musings inspire him to keep a closer eye on his attending medic and to his surprise, he finds the girl above him startlingly close. Before he can voice any kind of complaint over her proximity he is distracted by the determined set of her features.

Suigetsu is stunned.

This tiny, pretty stranger is exerting effort solely on his account and she is being… careful. Both these experiences are entirely new to him. Some odd feeling comes over him and Suigetsu decides that it wouldn't be so bad to die now, if she were to be there with him. If she stayed beside him and held his hand, just so he wasn't alone when death came to claim him, he is positive that it wouldn't be so terrible.

Intent on maintaining the nature of the moment Suigetsu keeps his mouth closed and allows his eyes to drink in the sight of his caregiver.

0.0

Sakura can feel her brow crinkle in worry because not only is her patient severely injured, but now he is making strange faces as well. He just went from extremely shocked to deeply contemplative in a span of three seconds and now he seems content to just stare at her.

Though she is working over him with nothing but the most clinical and serious of airs, inwardly she cannot stop thinking about the pools of twilight that are his eyes. The depth of his stare reminds her of another boy she once knew, before he left and forced her from childhood.

However, there is one very notable difference, this boy in front of her even though his stare is just as intense, and even though it reveals as much as it hides, it is, at least, warm. There is a sign of life in this boy's gaze, unlike her boy, the one she simultaneously longs to find and yet never wants to face again.

Tracing her hand over the now smooth patch of flesh that she was just working on a couple of minutes before, Sakura announces that the healing is complete. In a slight whisper she explains that he will be sore for a few days and should avoid any strenuous activity.

She ignores the devious grin her patient is throwing her way and instead continues on with her warnings. The area is extremely dangerous she lectures and he should leave as soon as he is able.

0.0

Suigetsu can't help it, he really can't. This little, fragile girl is trying to tell him what to do and all out of concern for his well being. His self control fails him and the grin slips out, wide and threatening looking he is sure, though it is not intended to be.

She is no longer paying attention to him; instead she has moved closer to the river and is washing his blood off her soft, pale hands and for reasons he can't explain this irks him to no end.

He needs to draw her focus back where it belongs so he lets his mouth open and the words slip past his lips without any real thought.

"If this place is so dangerous, why are you running around out here by yourself?"

Just like he wanted she halts her actions completely and twists back to face him, her clear, emerald eyes staring directly at him.

"I'm looking for someone…. an old friend. He's a little lost."

Her eyes glaze with the thinnest coat of moisture and Suigetsu becomes acutely uncomfortable deep in the core of his stomach for the first time in a very long time.

"Well, I hope you find him. He's probably looking for you too."

0.0

Looking back at this stranger, with the gently laughing eyes, Sakura can't at all explain the emotions rushing around inside her head, but they are not entirely unwelcome. These crazy, unidentifiable feelings pull up a surge of hope and before she leaps back into the trees she smiles and gives her reply.

"Yeah, maybe."


	2. Acquaintances

It's been raining ever since he first stepped foot into Konoha and he couldn't be happier. The constant, reassuring pelt of rain across his face brings about the nostalgic love he feels for the element, _his_ element.

He uses the nerves scattered beneath the flesh of his face to chart the course of a particular raindrop as it travels from his forehead to his upper lip. The droplet reaches his chin and Suigetsu realizes he is in a wonderful mood.

He is officially in Konoha because Sasuke deemed it necessary to patrol the area for weaknesses in security. In Suigetsu's opinion, this is a mere formality because he is positive he can handle the wimpy leaf shinobi. However, he is also confident that if he had said that to Sasuke there would have been trouble and he just hadn't felt like dealing with it at the time.

Currently, Suigetsu is proud of his earlier assessment because it has landed him where he is now. His mission requires him to check for any weaknesses the village may have along its boundaries and he has done just that. Pausing under the blitz of rain, however, it occurs to Suigetsu that the village may have critical flaws within its interior.

It would be prudent of him to fully explore any of these possible faults as they may work to his team's advantage later. Grinning, Suigetsu decides he will begin his search for the Achilles' heel in the hospital. While there he can find the petite medic and thank her for saving his life.

A nearby shriek jostles Suigetsu from his revelry and puts him on high alert. Working his chakra into a subtle web he skillfully spreads it out over the forest, seeking out the source of the cry. Once focused in on the cause of his search Suigetsu can feel his heart skip a beat. The smile that stretches across his face is immeasurable when he discovers who it is exactly that is emitting the energy.

0.0

Though she fully understands the relevance of it, there is not one appealing aspect to being on border patrol. In her head she sighs because currently there is barely a village worth protecting. She sees Danzou's face in her mind's eye and she could break something, something soft and fleshy.

Sakura glares down at the damp branch that is currently supporting her and lets out a soft, petulant hiss. She has spent the last three days traipsing around the eastern most border of her homeland scouting for any disturbances and she is not pleased about it. The non-stop onslaught of rain is not helping her mood either.

Stepping off the tree like she isn't yards from the forest floor, Sakura braces herself for a solid impact that never comes. Instead the ground gurgles beneath her and the mud seeps through her boots.

Deciding not to even attempt a fire with the weather in the state that it is, Sakura resigns herself to a night asleep on the cold, wet soil. Cringing at the way the earth bubbles up around her and squishes through her fingers, Sakura is almost positive it can't get any worse.

The thought is not yet gone from her head when she bounds up with a shriek at feeling something slimy skidder across the back of her hand.

Blushing at her stupidity, Sakura wipes her hand carefully on a pleat of her skirt and searches the area for the source of her disgust. She would actually be quite embarrassed had her teammates been around to witness her moment of foolishness. In her defense the bug is of considerable size and considerable ugliness.

Sakura is so wrapped up in defending the bug outburst to herself that she doesn't notice the silent approach of another shinobi. A shinobi of significant skill that is very aware of her.

0.0

Suigetsu has been observing his little savior for some time now and is more enthralled then he has ever been with another person.

Her movements and facial shifts are so very expressive he cannot begin to fathom how she is still alive. He wonders who let her be a ninja and more importantly why it is that she is always alone when their paths cross. If he was responsible for her he would keep her safe. He would never leave her vulnerable and alone.

With this thought swirling in his head Suigetsu decides it's about time to reveal himself. It's been awhile since he last saw his medic and admittedly he is impatient to put an end to the absence. So he sheds the protection of his shadow cover and lets his chakra signature seep into the environment. He's very anxious to observe how his little savior will react upon seeing him again.

0.0

Sakura's nerve endings prickle and the hair on the back of her neck stands on end as she becomes suddenly aware of a foreign ninja in her immediate presence. Squeezing her eyes shut, while cursing her inattention, Sakura whirls around to meet the intruder.

She can feel her jaw drop and is fully aware as to how utterly incompetent she must appear to be, but Sakura cannot bring herself to react. Standing before her, looking completely smug with himself, is the boy that she drug back from near death a couple of months ago.

His gently laughing eyes have her so deeply ensnared and are making her stomach do such weird twists that it takes Sakura awhile to take in his full appearance, but when she does her heart drops.

The strange boy, who recently has played a role in her daydreaming far too often, is quite obviously a shinobi. Now fully healed, he stands facing her adorned in an Akatsuki cloak and a disturbingly memorable sword.

0.0

Suigetsu senses the shift in her mood and is so baffled by it that he can immediately feel a frown slip into place. Just as he is pondering her state of depression everything slides into place. Even through the haze of the rain his attire has to be apparent to her and is most likely very off putting.

His frown deepens. He has been anticipating this meeting for so long that he can't believe he has ruined it. He really wants to talk to her and explain things properly, but judging from the tense set of her shoulders and her rigid stance that is no longer a possibility. He'll just have to thank her quickly and then be on his way.

0.0

Though it is extremely irrational and not at all how a Konoha shinobi should behave, Sakura is currently overcome by an intense desire to cry. Her village is in shambles, her loved ones in danger, the boy she may have kinda had a crush on is evil, and worst of all, _it is still_ _raining_. In a previous life she must have been a terrible person because she knows that there is nothing she has done in this lifetime that merits this sort of treatment.

Deciding it's about time to take action and knock the stupid, smirking idiot right in his stupid, smirking face Sakura mentally gathers herself for a fight. However, when she moves to begin her opponent is nowhere to be found. Until, very suddenly he is directly in front of her.

Sakura's eyes widen and she is deeply disappointed with herself. How did the enemy manage to get so close without her noticing? She really does need to learn how to pick up her emotions in a timelier manner. Bracing herself against all the possible attacks that could be employed against her at such close range, Sakura is anything but prepared for what actually happens.

At the very corner of her mouth, right where her lips meet her cheek, the boy places a very chaste kiss. The contact is unsuspected, but not at all unpleasant. Her face is cool from the rain, as are his lips, but when they meet warmth spreads through her face in a slow, soft way. The whole experience is so alarmingly gentle and brief that Sakura cannot bring herself to act.

He steps back from her a little and looks at her appraisingly, seemingly satisfied with what he sees. All the while Sakura is so shell-shocked that she has yet to make any sort of effort to stop him. He leans forward to whisper in her ear,

"Thank you, medic-chan."

And he is gone.

Once again alone in the forest Sakura stands completely unmoving. For many more reasons than she cares to contemplate, a strange feeling of satisfaction is beginning to swell up inside of her. Remaining just as she is, Sakura listens quietly as her heart beats in rhythm with the frantic rain.


	3. Best Friends

As far as them being "friends," I'm just referring to the innate understanding and warmth that exists between good friends.

* * *

The air around her is becoming less dry and the patches of blurry green that enter her peripheral are becoming more and more common. After the long trip to Suna, Sakura is relieved to finally be returning home.

Since the declaration of war and the birth of the five nation alliance, Tsunade has kept her busy running important messages to the Kazekage. She doesn't mind the assignments because they are a nice break in her routine and they help keep her mind from worrying about Naruto.

Overall, the trips have been simple and enjoyable. Really, mentally, she has been treating them like mini vacations. That relaxing logic is what makes her current state all the more annoying.

Its absolutely miniscule, and she only happened to detect it by chance, but there is the slightest flicker of chakra to her left. The fact that it is keeping pace with her tells her it is a shinobi.

What bothers her most is that she is unsure how to proceed. The nin next to her is acting very oddly which, in her world, is reason enough to warrant an attack. She hesitates only because the person has yet to attack her, and because she is extremely tired from her mission.

Annoyance dancing across her features, Sakura directs more chakra to her feet and increases her pace. Whether she likes it or not, the nin is going to have to be dealt with.

0.0

Judging by the set of her features, and her sudden burst of speed, she has detected him. Suigetsu contemplates the situation and decides it would be smart to fall back now.

However, there is the not so small matter of his nagging curiosity. After escaping the samurai with Jugo, Suigetsu immediately attempted to find Sasuke. They hadn't managed to locate their sometimes leader, but they had discovered rumors of a fight.

Apparently Sasuke had made his abandonment quite clear and his old allies had not taken it overly well. Suigetsu had no real devotion to Sasuke, so he had convinced Jugo to head towards Konoha with him in the hopes of finding Karin. He didn't really like the girl, but he felt it was cruel to leave her in leaf's clutches.

Besides, searching around leaf could lead to something beneficial. He had hoped that he would be given the chance to see her and, when he had happened upon her again during his brief scouting run, he had been ecstatic.

He is so smitten with the chance run in that he almost misses the chakra enhanced fist heading towards his face. Almost.

0.0

Her punch misses but she can't focus on that overly much because standing before her is the man that plagues her thoughts. Sakura is too shocked at his appearance to consider the implications of his presence.

After their last encounter, she had earnestly sought out all the information she could find pertaining to the mystery akatsuki member. She had struggled to discover his identity and when she had finally discerned his name, she had been so confident that the search would break open.

It hadn't. Things had only gotten more cryptic and she could only speculate, and attempt to interpret, the pieces.

Village Hidden in the Mist. _Bloody Mist._

Brother killed. _Abandoned._

Stint in Sound. _Tortured_.

Akatsuki recruitment. _Sasuke_.

In the end, the name, and the suffering, is all she could confirm. She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't interested in the shinobi before her, but the interest is purely personal. She has no time for such exploration.

She attacks head on and viciously. Regardless of his level of commitment, anyone linked to akatsuki deserves death in her opinion.

0.0

He refuses to attack her, so he simply goes on the defensive. Her frustration is palpable which makes his enjoyment all the more blatant.

He matches her movements and coordinates his body with her attacks.

She tries to break their dance but he won't let her have the win. He wants this exchange to last, eternally if possible.

Pink strands of silk brush across his face when she overthrows a punch. He allows her to recover and grins broadly when she glares at him.

She leaps back to establish some distance and he decides to let loose his chakra just to remind her who he is.

She tenses under the weight.

0.0

The idiot won't attack her, but he won't allow her any leverage either.

His untimely release of his chakra only reminds her that she is running low. A trip to Suna is nothing to scoff at and she's currently feeling the ache of the journey. He must know she is weak but he still won't finish her.

He merely responds to her movements, as if they were sparring.

Her eyes go wide with realization. He is playing with her. She meets his gaze to confirm her suspicion and isn't at all surprised at what she sees. He is standing across from her totally relaxed and he is smiling like they're friends.

It is probably the fatigue, but she can't help releasing a laugh at the absurdity. She plops down on the still sandy soil and peers up at him in amazement.

0.0

Suigetsu is surprised by her sudden change in demeanor and is quite unsure how to respond. She is looking at him expectantly so he decides to jump into conversation before something shifts.

"Hello again, medic-chan."

"Hello, Suigetsu."

He tries not to react when she says his name. He should have known that she would research him, that she would have the tools and the skill. He would be flattered, if he wasn't so afraid of what she could have learned. He flails desperately in his mind, searching for a way to divert the conversation.

"So, did you ever find the lost friend you were looking for?"

She looks shocked for a moment, and then heartbroken.

"I found him, but it was too late."

"I see. I'm sorry. Sometimes things just don't work out how you need them to."

"I don't want your sympathy."

He is about to ask what he has done to merit such disgust when she narrows her gaze and studies him hatefully.

"You are a member of akatsuki."

He can feel the contempt drip off of those words. That organization has clearly hurt her in some unforgivable way and he wants desperately to disconnect himself from the group in her eyes.

"Not anymore. I joined as a temporary measure and it looks like my time has run out."

He likes the way her brows furrow in thought and the way she looks only at him.

"Temporary measure?"

He starts to walk closer to her seated form and drops down beside her when she shows no sign of protest.

"Yeah. My needs aligned with the group for a bit and now they don't. Simple as that."

She looks away, nods her head in dazed acceptance, and rests her chin on her knees.

0.0

Perhaps if she wasn't so tired she would put up some fight. She is tired though and a small voice in her head reminds her that has never hurt her. Plus, very recently, she learned that there is no black and white. She has accepted that most things in this world is complicated and messy.

Its annoying that her stomach releases butterflies with the knowledge that he isn't a member of akatsuki. She notes, with a fair amount of hesitation, that nothing about his smile is complicated or messy. His smile is easy, genuine, and perfect.

"You were amazing when we fought..."

She has to stop herself because she can feel the blush rising upon her cheeks. and because he is so close. and because he is looking right at her.

She gathers herself and tries to save her abandoned statement from being completely ridiculous.

"I mean, you blocked all of my attacks so easily."

"It only seemed that way because you're so tired. I did like fighting you though. It was comfortable."

She smiles and hates herself for how giddy she feels right now.

"I felt the same way! It was like I was sparring with an old friend."

Beside her, he laughs. She feels at ease surrounded by his laughter, like she is small again. like she is safe.

"Yes, it did kind of feel that way. It was weird but I could just read you, ya know. As if we have always been practicing together."

The situation is already so surreal that she feels no need to restrain herself.

"I liked it. The feeling of familiarity, I mean."

Upon her proclamation, he looks at her with those twin pools of violet and, despite the protest of her logical half, she feels the bond growing. It seems like an eternity before he finally responds.

"Me too."

She finds such relief in his admittance that she knows she has allowed things to go too far. Before she does something she shouldn't, she decides its time to leave.

She won't ask him why he is here, so near to Konoha's boarder. She will not grill him for akatsuki information. She will only take this moment and keep it for herself.

0.0

He watches her feelings run through her eyes and he barely restrains himself from preventing her from standing. She is going to leave and he isn't nearly ready to let her go.

"I have to return before someone comes to find me."

"Alright."

He wants so badly for her to stay but he has nothing to offer, so he keeps quiet.

She takes three steps before she turns and faces him once more.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For understanding and for caring."

"Ah, well, what are friends for?"

With a smile, and a glimmer of chakra, she is gone. Suigetsu rests his hand atop the grass where she previously sat and quietly soaks up the lingering warmth. Something between them changed today. Something grew and strengthened, he felt it.

Next time they meet, Suigetsu will hold her close and make sure she feels it too.


	4. Lovers

Struggling to stand, laboring to breath, Sakura smiles at the irony of her situation. Ever since her last unfortunate encounter with Sasuke, where she proved weak and ineffective, she has come to feel more and more dead. Now, wounded and leaking blood at an alarming rate, she feels entirely too alive.

The nin before her is just some random bastard that fled his village when things didn't go his way. She is better than that. Despite the pain, and the tears, and the endless expectations she stays. She endures because she is supposed to.

She hates herself for her current lack of meaning. She is empty and it drives her crazy.

Her sudden strength and boundless rage are fueled on her self loathing.

Her foolish attacker stands no chance.

0.0

He is hunting down leads for the swords that he thinks he deserves when, miraculously, their paths cross again. Three years have passed since their last encounter and her absence has been eating away at him.

He finds her covered in blood, standing over something vaguely human, and weeping. Her whole body flutters and shakes with the strength of her tears.

It doesn't take him long to realize something is terribly wrong and when she turns her head at the realization of his presence he knows exactly what it is.

She stares at him, as unchecked tears gush down her cheeks, with the eyes of a child.

He rushes to her side and pulls her close.

She stiffens and then melts against him.

Her hands clutch the material of his shirt and, even though her face is buried in his neck, he can clearly make out her pleas for forgiveness.

He feels her pain, can relate to it, and his hatred for their reality grows. He feels her pain shift to something needy, and though he is technically taking advantage of her desperate loneliness, he is quite willing to give her what she thinks she wants.

0.0

She fists her fingers in his hair and tugs. She wants him so close that their seams are indistinguishable. She presses urgent, demanding kisses across his face and throat.

This is inappropriate and immature but she is beyond giving a fuck. She has played by the rules for sometime now and that has brought her nothing but heartache.

She is done caring for people who don't care for her. She is done wasting her precious time on people who leave without giving her anything. She hates everything but this stranger who holds her like she's worth something.

Despite the fact that he will probably flee after this, she wants it more than anything.

She wants this moment of connection. She needs to feel like she matters and isn't totally worthless. And even better, innately she knows that what this boy is offering is more than enough, if even for only a moment. Last time they met something happened, something beautiful, and now she wants to search the boundaries of that growth.

0.0

It's fast, and explosive, and like nothing he has previously experienced. The rush it gives him is like the rush of battle but with a tug of torturous restraint.

He works with her body until it peaks, which is fortunate because it takes her release to relieve him. He clutches the grass beside her head and gropes for her lips with his.

He creates small trails of lingering kisses across her collarbone and pants in rhythm with her heart. He wants to convey the power of his need; the very strength of his desire.

He meets her eyes after a gentle, slow caress and he is positive he is in love.

He knows because her eyes are wide and instinct tells him that he will die if he ever has to go a day without their gaze. She is vital to his survival, her very being sustains him.

He resolves to never let go.

0.0

It was a mistake in the sense that it was unwise and unplanned, but she doesn't regret it.

She feels whole and beautiful.

She feels invincible and pure.

She feels new and infallible.

She feels loved and she loves.


	5. Soul Mates

Despite the chaos of the battlefield, their eyes meet.

He gives a slight nod and she understands that it is time to end their little game.

She gives a flick of her chakra enhanced finger and her enemy falls to the ground in perfect synchrony with his.

Carefully she picks her way over bloody bodies. He is crouched next to their main objective and rummaging through the man's belongings. She watches as he examines an interesting blade before pocketing it.

"I don't think Hokage-sama told us to bring any weapons home."

He just smirks in response and she smiles at his childish nature. She steps close enough for her knees to brush against his back and gazes over his shoulder. It seems he has found what they were sent for.

"Are you injured?"

"No."

Again she smiles at his nature.

Carefully, she applies healing chakra to his shoulder. She saw it lag under the weight of his sword and knows it must be bothering him. It is no easy task to take a direct hit to the shoulder and continue to wield his sword.

"Don't lie to me, Suigetsu. You know its impossible."

0.0

Her cheeks are flushed red and its not from the dancing or the drinking. She hasn't had a drop to drink and most of her night has been spent avoiding her partner. Earlier she resolved that the festival would be a great place to tell him of their impending addition, but now she isn't so sure.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere, Sakura."

"Ah, Suigetsu-kun."

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

Now or never, she tells herself, and since it can't be never...

"Suigetsu, I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm...I'm..."

She jumps at his unexpected laugh and meets his shining eyes with confusion.

Lightly, he touches her stomach and the words he whispers are delivered against her lips.

"I know, Sakura. As if you could keep such a thing from me."

0.0

Two little mouths are already working away at their breakfast when her partner finally emerges from the bedroom. His hair is rumpled and he is frowning at the small, fussy bundle in his arms.

"Apparently, only her mama will do this early in the morning."

She laughs as she relieves him of their daughter and urges him to his breakfast.

"Hurry, before your sons devour everything in sight."

As soon as he takes his place at the table, both boys start talking animatedly about their prospective day. The oldest is starting academy and already inquiring about his father's swords, while the younger babbles about his play time with Naruto's son.

Having just woke up, Suigetsu doesn't seem quite ready for the onslaught, so she determines to save him.

With the affectionate smile of a mother, Sakura sinks down beside her husband. She nods at her sons and comments when they expect her to, while coddling her now dozing daughter.

Eventually the boys begin to talk amongst themselves and she turns to her sleepy husband to inquire about his mission. Her question dies in her throat, however, when he plants a gentle kiss on her lips. They share a tender smile as he slides his hand to rest upon hers and words become obsolete.


End file.
